


4 carats.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: a dyad in the force (aka all my ben/rey fics) [170]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Christmas, Christmas Morning, December writing challenge, Established Relationship, F/M, Inspired by Music, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Relationship(s), Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: It was Christmas morning.  It was also the most important morning of Ben’s life.This was the morning that he asked Rey to marry him.He’d come up with a plan that he knew Rey wouldn’t see coming, and he was absolutely terrified but completely energized at the same time.  His mother had bugged him for weeks about what he was going to get Rey for Christmas before he had finally broken down and told Leia his plan, and he knew that she was excited about the possibility of getting a daughter-in-law for Christmas.In fact, Ben thought Leia might be more excited about the whole thing than he was.or:  Ben has a unique way of proposing, but Rey gets frustrated by it.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: a dyad in the force (aka all my ben/rey fics) [170]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601755
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39
Collections: December Writing Challenge - 2020





	4 carats.

**Author's Note:**

> December writing challenge day 18. All Star Wars stories from now until January 1st because I can't take much more frustration.
> 
> And as always, if you like what you read and you want to see more, please let me know via a comment or kudos or bookmark so that I know I'm not writing into a void. Enjoy!
> 
> December 18 Prompt - I did that annoying thing where I put loads of smaller boxes inside one big box and you’re getting really mad but you don’t know that the ring is in the smallest box and I can’t wait to see your face. (nadiahilker on Tumblr)  
> Title Song: 4 Carats by Kelly Clarkson

It was Christmas morning. It was also the most important morning of Ben’s life.

This was the morning that he asked Rey to marry him.

He’d come up with a plan that he knew Rey wouldn’t see coming, and he was absolutely terrified but completely energized at the same time. His mother had bugged him for weeks about what he was going to get Rey for Christmas before he had finally broken down and told Leia his plan, and he knew that she was excited about the possibility of getting a daughter-in-law for Christmas. 

In fact, Ben thought Leia might be more excited about the whole thing than he was. He supposed that was what he got for waiting until he was thirty-eight to find someone that he wanted to marry. Leia had been waiting for a long time to get the daughter-in-law that he knew she craved. And it helped that she loved Rey. His whole family loved Rey. And he was so in love with Rey that he didn’t remember life before she entered it and he never wanted to know what life would be like without her.

So, she had to say yes. She just had to.

At eight a.m. on the dot, Leia knocked on the door and poked her head in, finding Ben wide awake and Rey sleepily waking because of the knocking. “Merry Christmas!” Leia exclaimed, and Ben could tell she was barely containing her excitement over what was going to happen that morning. “Mom and I just finished making breakfast, so come down before it gets too cold.” 

“We’ll be down in a minute,” Ben said, and Leia smiled.

“Remember to get dressed!” she said. “We’re going to be taking pictures while we open presents!”

“We will,” Ben said, and Leia closed the door. 

“She seems happy this morning,” Rey said, yawning. “I don’t remember her being this excited for Christmas last year.”

“I think she probably bought someone a gift that she’s anticipating them opening,” Ben lied. “She’s always super excited on Christmas morning when that happens.”

Rey smiled. “I can’t wait to see it then.”

“Me too,” Ben said, leaning over and kissing Rey gently. “Merry Christmas, darling.”

“Merry Christmas,” Rey said, stretching. “We should get dressed and get downstairs before breakfast is cold.”

“Yes, we should,” Ben agreed, and then they both got out of bed.

After getting dressed, they went down to breakfast. Ben’s entire family was already seated at the table, and they sat down and were immediately met by a chorus of greetings that made Ben wonder if Leia had told everyone else what was going to happen that morning. They ate breakfast and traded stories back and forth about Christmases from the past, and Ben groaned every time they told an embarrassing one from when he was a child. But with every passing minute, he began to become more nervous. 

What if Rey said no?

No, he was not going to go down that train of thought. This was just the first day of the rest of his life, and everything was going to go perfectly. 

It was.

It better.

When breakfast was over, they all moved to the room where the tree and presents were, and Ben volunteered to be the one who handed out the presents. Rey decided to sit on the floor with him and then Ben was handing out gifts, saving the right box for last. Taking a deep breath, he handed the big box over to Rey. “And this last one is for you.”

Rey accepted the box and looked at the tag, seeing that it was from Ben. “Ben, what did you do? This is huge.”

“Just open it,” Ben said, and if his voice was shaky, well, that was just the way it was.

Rey shook her head and tore into the wrapping paper, then lifted the lid of the box only to find another box. “You wrapped a box in a box. I knew you were terrible at wrapping things, but honey, next time just wrap the first box.”

She lifted up the lid of the second box and found a third box. “Ben, what the hell is this?”

Ben smiled at her. “Just open it.”

Because of Ben’s words, she expected to find her gift inside the third box, but instead, she discovered a fourth box. And inside the fourth box was a fifth. And then there was a sixth. And a seventh. 

When there was an eighth box, Rey looked at Ben in exasperation. “This is bullshit,” she said, making everyone laugh. “Where is my gift?”

Ben smiled when Rey opened up the box and found the ninth. “One more, I promise.”

Rey just shook her head and reached for the box. “I am so paying you back for this, asshole,” making everyone laugh again. “You just wait until it’s your birthday.”

Ben forced himself to take a deep breath as Rey reached for the lid of the box. “I’ll look forward to it.”

Rey rolled her eyes and lifted the lid to find a ton of tissue paper. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“It’s alright,” Ben said, his hands starting to shake. “You’re almost there.”

Rey peeled the tissue paper away, her eyes zeroing in on what was underneath. She blinked as her brain worked rapidly to process what she was seeing, and once it did, she looked up at Ben with wide eyes. He shifted onto his knees and reached out to caress the side of Rey’s face. “I love you,” he started. “More than anything in the world.”

“Ben,” Rey breathed out. “That’s…that’s a…”

He nodded and picked the ring up, and it was only when he heard his grandmother gasp that he realized his mother had kept his secret. Then he realized that he was stalling, so he took a deep breath and held out the ring. “Rey,” he said softly, “will you marry me?”

“Yes,” she said, her voice strong and clear, and Ben’s family let out a cheer as he leaned in and kissed her deeply.

When they broke apart, he reached for her hand and slipped the ring onto her finger, and Rey got a good look at it. “Holy shit, that diamond. Can I ask you how many carats it is?”

Ben laughed. “Four.”

“Holy shit,” Rey said again. “I never in my life imagined that I’d have something like this.”

Ben pulled Rey into his arms and kissed her softly. “I’m going to treat you like the queen that you are every second of every minute for the rest of our lives.”

“Oh, I can’t help myself anymore,” came Leia’s voice, and Ben looked over to see her drop to her knees next to them. “I’m going to have a daughter!”

Leia hugged Rey tightly and Rey smiled. “I’m looking forward to having you as a mother.”

“How about we get up,” Ben said as he noticed the rest of his family stand up. “Then we can get congratulations from everyone.”

Rey and Leia nodded so Ben got up and helped them to their feet, and then everyone was hugging them and offering up congratulations. Padmé eventually said that the celebration called for champagne no matter how early in the day it was, and so everyone but Ben and Rey headed into the kitchen.

Ben pulled Rey into a kiss and she was grinning when they pulled apart. “I didn’t expect this at all,” she murmured. “I mean, I’ve been thinking about marriage for a while, but we haven’t even had a real conversation about it, and…”

Ben cut her off with a kiss again. “I guarantee I’ve been thinking about it longer.”

“How long then?”

“Our second date,” Ben said, and Rey laughed.

“Really?”

He nodded. “I just knew. And the past two years have been everything I could have ever hoped for. And I look forward to spending the rest of my life enjoying the life I have now. Because you brought me to life, Rey. I would be drifting if I hadn’t met you.”

Rey reached up and caressed the side of his face. “So would I. So we brought each other to life. And that’s how we know this is perfect. This is it.”

Ben nodded and Rey’s look turned to a very serious one. “But that was a terrible way to give me a ring. I was so fucking frustrated.”

“But it was worth it in the end, wasn’t it?” Ben asked, and Rey laughed. 

“Yes, it was. But you better be prepared for payback,” Rey declared. “I’m going to make you so mad on your birthday that you won’t even want the gift.”

It was Ben’s turn to laugh. “Then I look forward to it.”

Rey smacked his shoulder as Han called out their names, and Rey reached for Ben’s hand. “Come on, let’s go have some champagne.”

Ben let Rey lead him to the kitchen, and he drank champagne as Rey showed off her ring, and he watched how happy his family was that he’d finally taken this step. It was perfect. Absolutely perfect. 

He couldn’t ask for a better Christmas.


End file.
